


Nightmares

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Nightmares, No Romance, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: After what they've both suffered at the hands of the Joker, Jason and Tim tend to have nightmares featuring the Rogue. Fortunately, they both also have each other to help them cope with the horrific dreams. The nightmares might be bad, but the time they're awake more than makes up for them.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This story probably is best when you've read ['Last Laugh, First Steps'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281652) from this series, and of course, are familiar with the 'Death in the Family' storyline from canon. It should be easy enough to follow on its own though.

Jason had no memory of entering the warehouse. His pulse was pounding in his ears and he felt like he could barely breathe. The familiar laughter he could hear echoing off the walls was enough to remind him who he was up against. He still heard that laughter in his nightmares sometimes. He had his guns ready as he closed in on his most hated Rogue. 

When he turned the corner to come face to face with the Joker, he stopped for a moment in horror. 

The Rogue was wearing some sort of exoskeleton to allow him to move. Whatever it was, it definitely hadn’t been made by any sort of normal doctor. It appeared to be bolted to the Joker’s skin and a crowbar had been bolted to one of the arms. It had blood dripping from it. The Rogue’s hands, which he’d apparently regained partial use of, were controlling joysticks that appeared to operate the suit in a strange, clunky manner. It was like a push-button puppet whose user hadn’t quite mastered the art yet. 

More horrific than the Rogue’s trademark grin and altered appearance, was what he was doing. 

The boy was unnaturally pale, whether due to bleaching or a lack of blood flow in his body, Jason wasn’t sure. The boy’s body was riddled with familiar bruises and dripping blood from several places. His lips had been painted red and pinned into a smile that had a darker shade of crimson dripping from it. His head was hanging limp, and his hair was falling over the top half of his face. It had been dyed half black, half red, in what was clearly some sort of sick homage to Harley Quinn. Worst of all, the boy was naked and his slender limbs were pierced with bolts similar to the ones on the Joker’s exoskeleton that were attached to wire cables, turning him into a life-size marionette. 

The Joker was hanging him up to play with.

Jason started shooting the cables holding the boy up without hesitation. He shot out the joints in the legs of the exoskeleton suit. The Joker continued to laugh as he fell. Then he started singing a twisted rendition of ‘London Bridge’. 

“ _Birdie-toy is falling down, falling down, falling down! Birdie-boy is my toy now! Red Hood’s too laaatee!_

“ _Sweet screams and laughter filled the air, filled the air, filled the air! Blood and iron everywhere! Red Hood’s sad noowww!_

“ _The Dark Knight should be locked up, be locked, be locked up! Daddy-Batman really sucks! Lost two bird booyyss!_

“ _Joker’s gonna have some fun, have some fun, have some fun! Joker has finally won! Ha-ha, Ha-ha-!_ ”

Jason shot the Rogue without a second thought after he caught the falling boy. When he checked him, the Rogue’s song made a little more sense. The boy wasn’t just any random kid. It was Tim. And he wasn’t breathing. 

Jason wasn’t even aware of what he was saying. He could feel himself yelling but the words echoing along the walls were blending with the Joker’s wet, final laughs and didn’t make any sense to his ears. He pounded on Tim’s chest, trying to get his heart beating again. He could see his own tears dripping onto his little brother’s mutilated face. 

Suddenly, he felt someone pulling him away. “No! I’m not leaving him!” The person said his name with a good deal of force, and didn’t stop trying to remove him from his little brother. “Get the fuck off me! We can still save him!”

Instead of any answer he might have expected, Jason heard an unnaturally loud meow in his ear. 

He immediately found himself sitting up in his bed, breathing like he’d run a marathon. Tim moved back just in time to avoid their heads colliding. His hands were on his brother’s arms. Dex was on Jason’s pillow, making a sound somewhere between a yowl and a meow.

“Jason!” Tim spoke louder than someone who’s face was just a few inches from someone else’s should be talking, but his brother barely registered it. 

The next thing Jason knew, he had his little brother in a crushing hug. Tim didn’t say anything and made no move to get his big brother to loosen his grip. He just held on tightly (though not as unreasonably tight as Jason was holding onto him) and waited. 

Jason quickly released his hold and looked Tim over. His skin was still unnaturally pale and always would be after what the Joker had done. Still, it wasn’t as deathly white at it had been in the dream. His lips had almost returned to their usual color and they weren’t forced into an unnatural smile. Tim’s mouth pointed upwards as always and his lips were currently pressed a little tightly in concern. He was wearing a Red Hood t-shirt and thin Batman pajama pants. 

There was a hint of pink on his cheekbone, near his nose. The very start of what would be a light bruise on his abnormally fair skin. Apparently, he’d caught one of Jason’s hands with his face while trying to wake his thrashing brother up. 

He was alive. He wasn’t bleeding or mutilated. He was okay. He was waiting for Jason to give him some sort of sign that _he_ was alright. 

“It’s okay.” Jason gripped Tim’s shoulders for a moment and then nodded as he realized the words were truthful. He was alright now. His breathing had slowed down and he couldn’t hear his heartbeat in his ears any more. He could faintly hear Dex grumbling quietly as the cat paced across the pillows behind him. “I’m okay.”

Tim studied his face for a few seconds. Then he appeared less stressed, having apparently seen the truth of his big brother’s words. “Do you need anything? Want some water?”

Jason realized that his t-shirt was soaked and sweat was still cooling on his body. He assumed it was also sweat that was stinging his eyes. If it wasn’t, he knew Tim wouldn't point it out. He nodded. “Yeah.”

He threw the sweaty t-shirt across the room while Tim got the water. Dex sat next to him, keeping an eye on him until his owner returned. Jason started scratching lightly behind the cat’s ears. 

“It’s okay, Dex. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit Tim.”

The cat watched him for a moment and then offered one of the slow blinks that meant Jason had been removed from his potential threat list. Then he pressed his head into Jason’s hand and purred. 

Jason increased the scratching. “Thanks, Dex. Glad we’re good.”

Tim returned with the water and some clean sheets. He sat down on the bed again and didn’t say anything until Jason had finished drinking the whole glass. “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was no way Jason was going into detail on that nightmare. Not only did he not want to see it in his head any more, but he didn’t want to risk triggering any nightmares in his little brother. “It was the Joker. He’d taken you again. I didn’t get to you in time.”

Tim reached over and gripped Jason’s forearm. “I’m okay. It was just a dream.” He paused, they both knew it wasn’t entirely right. 

It had been a dream, but it was more than that too. They were both still dealing with a lot. Tim knew what the dream meant as well as Jason did. “None of it was your fault, Jay. I’ve never doubted that.” 

Jason knew that. He knew that no matter what the Joker had said or done to Tim, no matter that Batman and Red Hood had both had the chance to take the Rogue out well before then, that Tim had and would never blame his father or big brother. He blamed the Joker and, to a much smaller extent, himself. Nothing would change that. 

But Jason still tried. “It wasn’t your fault either, Timbers.” He’d keep trying until Tim believed it.

Tim took a breath and looked away. His eyes eventually found Dex when his cat came to his side and head-butted his arm. He pet his cat as he spoke to his big brother. “Do you want some help changing your sheets?”

Jason noticed with a small touch of distaste, that his sheets were also covered in sweat. He also noticed that Tim was avoiding answering.

“If you’re too tired to deal with it, you can stay in my room until morning.” Tim offered. 

Jason took him up on the offer. He no longer commented that he didn’t want Dick to hear about their impromptu sleepovers. They happened often enough since he moved in that it went without saying. Neither of them ever brought it up during the day. 

Things went smoothly for the next week. 

Tim was supposed to be in a meeting when Jason heard his ringtone chime from his phone. He answered right away. “Tim? What-” 

He could hear his little brother breathing. Each breath was too even to be natural. Tim was intentionally controlling them, trying to keep calm. If he listened closely, Jason could hear the smallest shudder on each inhale. “Timbers?”

“I’m okay.” Tim assured his big brother right away, even if Jason suspected that wasn’t entirely true. “I was in a meeting. Lucius made a joke, one of the board members -Womack- laughed. I don’t know why it reminded me of _his_ laugh… But I just…” He dropped his voice. “I needed to hear from you.”

Jason was angry. Not at Tim, but at the situation. At the fact that the same piece of shit who should have been put down for what he did to Jason had been given the opportunity to traumatize his little brother. Despite his anger, he started talking. About anything he could think of; video games, his new gun, something Bizarro had said the other day, the fact that their eldest brother was slowly moving closer to hipster territory with is anti-modern-technology kick. He even talked about a tree he’d seen on the way to work. 

He didn’t know how he’d ended up being his little brother’s security blanket, but if that was all it took to make him feel better after what he’d been through, Jason could talk about whatever for as long as Tim needed. 

Tim only needed it for about twenty minutes, it turned out. His breathing returned to normal. His voice was normal. No one in the meeting would have any idea why the CEO had stepped out to make a call. They would probably assume it was business as usual. 

Another couple of days passed before either of their cracks started showing again. 

Jason woke to the feeling of a smaller, slightly trembling body slipping into the other side of his bed, followed by the feeling of an even smaller, hairy body hoping onto the foot of his bed as Dex followed his owner. Jason reached one hand out until he felt a layer of well-worn cotton over a sharp protruding shoulder blade. He gave the trembling back a gentle rub. “You okay?”

Tim’s voice was a whisper. Too quiet to make out any tone. “Yeah. Just a dream. Do you mind?” He always asked.

“Mm-mm.” Jason never minded. After all, the comfort went both ways. “You wanna talk about it?”

“He was right.” Tim’s voice was even softer than before. Jason had to focus to make out the words. “No one could stand to look at me...” His voice grew quieter still. “Except them.”

Jason wasn’t sure if he’d growled or if it had been Dex. It didn’t matter. Tim was never frightened by his anger. And Jason _was_ angry. More and more, Tim’s nightmares were becoming focused on the family, on the possibility that the Joker had been right about them. Whatever the Joker had offered as proof that Tim was unwanted, it had cast plenty of doubt in the boy’s mind.

Jason kept his hand on his little brother’s back. He could only see the outline of long black hair sticking up from under the sheets along with a sliver of too-pale skin. “He’s a lying sack of shit. I’d still be able to look and see my little brother. No matter what.”

There was a moment of silence. Jason felt Tim take a deep, shuddery breath. He was still whispering when he responded. “Thanks, Jay.”

“Mm-hm.” He gave Tim’s back another gentle rub and then kept his hand in place as he fell asleep to the sound of Dex purring. He was growing used to that sound. 

He could still hear it in the morning, loud and clear, when he woke up with his hand still in place. He looked over and saw Dex curled up beside Tim’s chest. Then he went back to sleep for another hour. 

A few more days passed before Jason was reminded of the Joker again. 

There was no reason to think the man was still working for the Rogue. The Joker wasn’t allowed contact with anyone without a pair of officers present these days. The thug probably just had the clown make-up left over from when he used to be a proud henchman and he needed a disguise for the hit he’d been hired to execute. Or he might have been trying to impress the Joker. Even in his current state, the Rogue had a pretty sick following. 

The action had been born from pure instinct and rage. Jason shot him without thinking. Any possibility that the Joker was working behind the scenes was enough for him to cross that line these days. 

As they watched the ambulance take the man away from the rooftops, Red Robin stepped closer. If anyone could see them, it would look like he was just standing beside Red Hood as they watched the critically injured criminal’s police escort to the hospital. They wouldn’t be able to see Tim’s hand slip into Jason’s to give a gentle squeeze. They wouldn’t be able to see Jason hold on for a long moment, until the adrenaline slowed and his muscles could relax again. 

Even if they weren’t more than twenty stories high in the air, one of Red Robin’s wings had been strategically placed to block their hands from view. 

Tim didn’t ask for an explanation. Jason offered one anyway. Sort of. He knew his little brother would read between the lines. “I couldn’t not take the shot. I couldn't chance it.” There was too much to risk.

“I get it.” Tim always did. He always had. 

Their father never did. He likely never would. He’d never heard that laugh echoing in his ears while pain exploded in his body and fear irrupted in his mind. He never saw the bruises on Tim’s skin and felt the echo of a crowbar pounding against his own body. He’d never heard Tim cry out in his sleep and then murmur an apology because he was subconsciously afraid to be a bother now. He never saw guns as a tool to protect his family from the creeps that hated them for what they did every night.

Somehow, that wasn’t as much of a problem any more. The family bond was too strong now, going beyond Bruce, connecting each of his children to each other outside of his influence. Even if he never understood, it didn’t mean the same thing it used to. It didn’t mean being left alone. Jason found his father’s disappointment was easy enough to bear when he wasn’t bearing it alone.

Tim woke Jason up from another nightmare later that morning. This time, he already had the water and sheets handy. Again, his response was simple and understanding. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Joker venom.” Jason shuddered at the memory of the dream. “I had to shoot B.” He didn’t mention that their father had been dressed as some sort of Batman-Joker hybrid. Or that he’d been cutting Tim’s face into a permanent smile. He didn’t want to think about that, let alone make his little brother picture it. 

The worst part, was that in the dream, Jason hadn’t hesitated to shoot their father, just as he hadn’t hesitated to shoot the criminal they’d stopped that night. He hadn’t enjoyed shooting Bruce, but once he saw what their father was doing, there hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that he’d done the right thing.

Tim looked disturbed enough just from the description that his big brother had given. He gripped Jason’s forearm, which he always found comforting. Dex curled up between them. Something about Tim’s expression told Jason that he’d given away more than he’d meant to. 

Tim’s response confirmed that suspicion. “You know, if something like that ever did happen…” His little brother obviously didn’t like considering it any more than Jason did, but he didn’t shy away from the subject just because it was difficult. “It wouldn’t be your fault. I wouldn’t blame you. _He_ wouldn’t blame you either.”

That was probably true. It didn’t make it any easier to push the nightmare from his mind. Hearing Tim’s gentle breathing and Dex’s low purr as he fell back to sleep did. 

A couple nights later, Dex woke Jason up by swatting his face. 

“What the _fuck_ -?”

Dex meowed loudly and darted to the end of the bed before looking back at Jason. Then he meowed loudly again and darted to the doorway. Jason followed the tense animal without question as he led him to Tim’s room. 

Tim was on his side, curled up tight. All it took was one faint whimper and Jason was on the bed. The motion was enough to wake his little brother up, but the nightmare wasn’t so quick to retreat. In a heartbeat, Tim had his back pressed against the wall and an arm held up to block an attack. Jason help both his hands out, but refrained from actually touching. 

“Timbers? Its me. You-” That was all it took for him to break through the lingering terror, apparently. 

Tim grabbed Jason’s hand and said his name. As soon as he felt the slender hand in his, Jason used the hold to pull his little brother close. His heart broke a little when he realized his little brother was quietly crying and apologizing. 

“It’s okay, Tim. I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tim nodded against his shoulder. He took a few breaths. Then he shook his head. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Jason felt much the same way. He rubbed Tim’s back again. It seemed to help him calm down. “I do too.”

Dex jumped on the bed. He looked around the room, as if trying to figure out what had hurt his owner so he might hurt it in return. Jason understood the cat as well as he understood his little brother. He wanted to seek out the source of their distress and take it out too. 

But he knew it wouldn’t do any good. They were beyond the point where that might help. 

Not that he wouldn't enjoy it. Not that he wouldn't take the opportunity if it was granted to him. It just wouldn’t fix anything. It wasn’t worth going out of his way to make it happen. Not when his little brother needed him. 

Not when they needed each other. 

He held one hand out behind Tim, still using his arm to hold him. Dex approached the hand and accepted the affection he offered, even if the cat still didn’t understand why he couldn’t hurt whatever hurt Tim. 

Eventually, they all fell asleep again. 

A few days later, Jason was playing a video game while Tim was reading something about sustainable urban gardening. Jason wasn’t sure if it was something Tim planned to get Wayne Enterprises into or if his little brother was just interested in it for himself. Either way, he listened whenever Tim shared any of the information he was gathering. He made small sounds of acknowledgement to ensure his little brother knew he was listening and interested in what he had to say. 

Or mostly listening. He was certainly interested, but occasionally, the game took more of his focus. He was always listening enough to backtrack and figure out what Tim was saying though.

Tim had been quiet for some time when he suddenly spoke again, in a forced casual tone. “You know, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Jason had been about to make another sound of acknowledgement when his little brother’s words registered. He hit the pause button on his game and turned to look at Tim. “What?”

Tim took a breath and looked at his brother seriously. “I mean it. You can go if you want. Its okay.” His tone was gentle and understanding.

Jason was still confused. He hadn’t turned down any other plans for the night that would have included going out. He hadn’t stayed in with Tim over doing anything else. “Go where? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Timbers.”

“I know you moved in to take care of me. I needed it at the time, and I appreciate that you were there for me. It really means a lot.” Tim offered a small, slightly sad smile. “And then it made sense for you to stay for your public return. To show you were just settling into Gotham, moving in with your brother and all.

“But if you don’t want to stay any more, that’s okay.” Tim was serious. He was wearing his brave face and everything. His voice was perfectly measured for a calm, reasonable discussion. “You don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” 

Jason suddenly realized that he had missed something big. He didn’t know how long Tim had thought he was staying out of some sort of obligation or concern, but he needed to correct that misconception immediately. 

He held eye contact with his little brother and kept his tone firm. “Tim, I don’t know who or what put this idea into your head, but I’m not here out of convenience or necessity. I _like_ living here. I like living with _you_. I don’t have any plans to leave any time soon.” 

Jason was pretty sure he understood what Tim was doing, but just in case he was wrong, he made an offer of his own. “Unless, of course, you want me to go. Do you-?”

“No.” Tim was quick to respond. It sounded genuine. He looked relieved to hear his big brother was happy with their living arrangement. He quietly admitted, “I love having you here.”

Then Tim nodded to his cat, who was watching them talk while his owner pet him. “Dex does too.”

“Good. Then that settles that.” Jason motioned to the sofa beside him. Tim came around with his tablet and sat down. Dex followed and curled up in his owner’s lap.

Jason un-paused his game. He’d make it to the next save point and then see if Tim wanted to play too. In the meantime, he returned to the conversation they’d been having before Tim worked up the courage to let Jason off the hook if he wanted. “So how are we starting a vegetable garden? In case you didn’t notice, we live in the middle of the city.”

“Some adjustments could easily be made to the roof. But I was thinking, maybe we should start by renting a gardening plot?” He shot his big brother an inquisitive glance. “That way we can figure out what we’re doing first, without killing _too_ many plants.” 

Jason was glad his response seemed to be enough to assure his little brother. He was also glad to hear the word ‘we’ a few times in that statement. Tim had used the word ‘I’ a lot when they first started hanging out together, like it was simply a given that he would be doing everything alone. That had changed, slowly, as they grew closer. As they solidified their relationship as brothers, as partners and now, as roommates. 

Tim looked at his tablet. He settled into his space on the sofa and absently stroked Dex with his free hand. “This book is on postage stamp gardening. It basically tells you how to get the most out of a small amount of space.”

“Kinda like you?” Jason smirked when Tim glanced at him. His little brother rolled his eyes and grinned. Jason smiled as he turned back to his game and Tim returned to his book. 

They continued talking, about farming, about which fruits and vegetables they each liked, about the future. They ended up playing a game together and finally getting ready to head out to the Bunker. 

It turned out to be one of those evenings where they didn’t sick too close all night. Jason wanted to patrol Red Hood’s territory and Tim was helping Detective Bullock with a multiple murder case. Jason asked Tim for information over the comms a couple times, even though he didn’t strictly need it yet. He just wanted to check in. His little brother didn’t comment on it either way. 

But he did ask Jason to back him up when he needed to do some reconnaissance that might get him into trouble. 

They ended the night off by stopping some muggers on their way back to the Bunker and then stopping by Bat Pizzas on the way home. 

Jason set their alarm and brought the pizza and salad to the kitchen while Tim performed his customary perimeter check with Dex in tow. 

They discussed things they’d discovered while working as vigilantes. Then they shared some stories of past adventures that the other had missed. They talked about each of their work with Wayne Enterprises. Then they talked about Jason’s latest video game conquest and the progress he’d made in helping Bizarro read. Tim made some suggestions from when he’d helped Cassandra learn to read. Then he divulged that he was considering moving his action figure collection to his home office in order to make space for a larger cat condo in his bedroom and they discussed that too.

Jason knew the nightmares weren’t going to go away any time soon. He realized they might never be entirely done with them. He hated that Tim was having them too, but sharing them seemed to make them easier to bear. He noticed that when he had them now, he moved on from them quicker than he had in the past. It could have just been because more time had passed since his own run-in with the Joker, but he suspected it had more to do with having Tim there. 

He hoped his own presence was helping his little brother. It appeared that it did. Tim was definitely coping better than Jason had at the start of his recovery, and he actively sought his big brother out when he was upset. It was a lot more than either of them ever had before. 

Jason wasn’t optimistic like Dick was. He would never say his and Tim’s shared horrors with the Joker were a blessing in disguise because it brought them closer together or helped the family learn to communicate better. While the latter points might be true, Jason didn’t think they were worth what his little brother had gone through. As much as he loved his relationship with Tim, he would have rather taken an extra few years to get there and spare his little brother the nightmares. 

But Jason also wasn’t the sort to dwell on what might have been, if fate had been kinder. He didn’t waste much time wondering how that life might have looked or what might have been done to prevent the things that had hurt them. It was done and he was going to deal with it. He was going to help Tim deal with it. They were going to help each other. 

He enjoyed the next few nights, which were peaceful. Well, aside from some of the criminals they stopped as Red Hood and Red Robin. But they were used to that. If anything, it felt nice to know they were making a difference. That they were stopping others form experiencing such trauma.

Soon enough, Jason had another nightmare. Tim was there when he woke up. A few nights later, Dex led Jason into Tim’s room again to wake him from a nightmare. They didn’t mention them to their family. Jason never mentioned them to his friends and he suspected Tim didn’t either. They went to work during the day. They patrolled Gotham at night. They found time for themselves in between. 

As much as he hated the nightmares, Jason had to admit that his life was still good. Better than he’d ever expected. He had enough structure to keep him focused but enough room to be himself. He had great friends, a surprisingly supportive family, a job he actually liked, and a little brother who truly loved him.

Not bad for a poor kid from the slums. 

He woke up to the start of a new day to find Dex purring as he sat on the counter and watched Tim start the coffee. They each had meetings that morning. Then they were heading to the Kent’s to see their friends. After that, Jason had some work to do on his bike and Tim was working on a new sonic disrupter that could fit into a utility belt. Finally, they would be out cleaning up the Gotham underground as Red Hood and Red Robin. 

Jason smiled as he pet Dex while Tim wished him a good morning and answered a text from their sister. 

He could live with a few nightmares. The time he spent awake these days more than made up for them. Besides, he had plenty of support. He made sure Tim did too. Whether the nightmares faded or persisted, they would deal with them together. 

They were getting very good at handling things together. 

The next Rogue who challenged them learned that the hard way. Jason and Tim might be having some nightmares about the Joker, but plenty of criminals were having nightmares about Red Hood and Red Robin.

They might be a little damaged, but they were still far from broken. They were far from defeated. 

And they were getting better everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> [To the tune of _Do You Want to Build A Snowman_.]
> 
> Tim: " _Do you want to talk about it?_  
>  " _That nightmare sounded baaad._  
>  " _The Joker can't hurt us any more. Let's sleepover. I don't like it when you're saaad._  
>  " _You've always been my hero. My big brother. Nightmares won't ever change thaat._  
>  " _Do you want to talk about it?_  
>  " _Sometimes it helps to talk about it._ "  
> Jason: "Go to sleep, Timbers."  
> Tim: " _'Kay, good niiiggghht._ " 
> 
> Tim: " _Do you want to talk about it?_  
>  " _Or go stop crime around the town?_  
>  " _Please try not to shoot all of the criminals, but I get it when the Joker is around!"_  
>  Jason: "I really hate him."  
> Tim: " _It gets pretty frustrating, all of these nightmares. I wish we could just move on."_  
>  Dex: Purrs. 
> 
> Jason: " _Do you wanna talk about it?_  
>  " _Is there someone I can just hurt?_  
>  " _Don't believe anything that sack of shit said. He's off his meds. You do have wooorrth._  
>  " _At least we have each other. You'll always have me. Together we'll make it throouugh._  
>  " _Do you wanna talk about it?_ "


End file.
